


Daisy's Are Loyal Lovers

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [3]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And possibly angsty, Annadelia, Because James Herondale, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, That is gay, and its adorable, its a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Annadelia. Anna is in love with Carstairs but the ginger is as straight as a board. (She thinks.)





	

Anna isn’t always sure what she gets from her lovers.

She isn’t always sure who they’ll be, or even who they are.

She forgets names mid-fuck and doesn’t care.

But then the red-headed Daisy whose love is sworn to her cousins comes over for tea.

She really wishes that the little mundie girl hadn’t been crying on her doorstep. At least she remembered her name. Elsewise that would not have left a good impression.

She doesn’t know why she cares about good impressions with the ginger girl.

Anna Lightwood doesn’t bother with what anyone thinks of her. (Especially since Anna isn’t even sure she’s a girl but everyone else seems to)(Except for the flower girl)

Anna knows that the girl is head over heels in live with little Jamie, the shadow boy.

And Daisy means loyal lover no doubt. It’s the reason she comes to her flat. All to help her precious James.

Sometimes Anna wonders if the girl would go so far as to a tumble in the sheets with her, if it meant Jamie would he alright.

But then she remembers fighting demons on the streets with the Daisy. And the ginger is nothing if not fierce and vicious.

That doesn’t help. At all. Anna’s always been fond of girls who like to top. And when the redhead killed a demon mid cartwheel she gave a wonderful demonstration of her flexibility.

Cordelia Carstairs however, is most unfortunately straight as a board.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, but there are so few last hour fic's on here so I decided to post it.


End file.
